


high voltage when we kiss

by synthetics



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetics/pseuds/synthetics
Summary: it's a beautiful summer day and they'd rather be doing anything but working





	high voltage when we kiss

Sunlight streamed through the open window in front of Jaehwan's desk and a small breeze filtered through its screen. The birds had been awake and chattering shortly before the sunrise, but a particularly loud and squeaky chirp was what roused Jaehwan from his slumber. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head, still groggy and likely in need of a cup of coffee. He felt a slight dampness at the corner of his mouth and wiped at it with the back of his hand before he reached a realization and slumped over in disappointment.

"Shit," he muttered through gritted teeth. He hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep. The last time he had looked at his phone it had been half past four in the morning and now he was afraid to check the time. His phone sat in the upper left corner of the desk, face down and set on silent so any notifications he received wouldn't distract him from his work. The pink cartoon kitten sticker that he had stuck on the back of it smiled a toothy grin at him complete with two sharp fangs, and he glared back at it. He reached for the phone slowly and turned it over even more tentatively.

12:38P.M.

With a groan, he let his face fall and his forehead came into contact with the desk's smooth white surface. He had hoped it wouldn't have been later than 10:30. He sat up to look over his work (a webcomic strip that had only barely gotten through the inking stage before he passed out) to make sure there weren't any smears. There was a small spot in the corner of one of the middle panels that looked like it could have been smudged, but it was so minuscule it was almost impossible to tell and he decided to leave it. He looked at his phone again and saw both an e-mail and a missed call from his boss from two hours earlier, likely with questions on the progress of his work. He should have responded, but he was tired, and he knew that if he went one day without responding and said he got caught up in the work (provided that later on he made up the work he missed in order to prove it) it wasn't going to be the end of the world.

So, even though he shouldn’t have, he chose to ignore it and purposefully left his phone on his desk as he pushed himself out of his chair. Besides, he was only wearing a pink crop top for a shirt and he was cold, and Jaehwan knew that his boyfriend would likely be sitting under the warm blankets in their shared bed and that he would be more than happy to invite him in. 

Jaehwan opened the bedroom door and saw Hakyeon sitting in bed, just as he had expected. He had the pillows adjusted against the wall so he could sit comfortably, one knee drawn to his chest while the other laid straight and a book propped on his raised knee. He was wearing black jeans despite the heat, one of the knees with a hole in it from age and wear and the other knee getting close to being in the same state. He had the eraser of a blue mechanical pencil resting on his bottom lip (the book was likely an assigned reading for one of his classes in the upcoming semester), but he lifted his eyes from the pages and put everything away the second he saw Jaehwan enter the room. His face softened and gave the impression that he was relieved to have an excuse to stop.

"Hey." Jaehwan's voice came out more hoarse than he expected and he cleared his throat before trying the introduction again. "Hey."

Hakyeon patted a spot on the bed beside him, and Jaehwan wasted no time as he climbed onto the bed. He must have been over-eager because Hakyeon placed a hand to his chest to stop his movements and said, gently and with a smile, "Be careful." His eyes shifted to glance at a glass of red fruit punch sitting on the nightstand. It was half-gone by then, and now that Jaehwan was closer he could see the slight tint of red along the top edge of Hakyeon's upper lip. "I don't want it to spill and stain the sheets."

Jaehwan took the glass into his hand and tilted his head back to finish it. It was sweeter than he was used to, but not repulsively so. He finished it in several gulps, and placed the glass back on the nightstand. He ran his tongue over his upper lip to get rid of any of the juice that may have still been there, and as he did so he looked over to Hakyeon with a sly smile that said "problem solved." The look on Hakyeon's face, however, turned his entire expression more mischievous. He swallowed and averted his eyes when Jaehwan’s met his; he must have been watching Jaehwan’s throat.

He placed a hand on Hakyeon’s knee as he inched closer on the bed, and maneuvered the other’s leg so that it laid straight and relaxed. He crawled over the rest of the distance and stopped when his knees were between Hakyeon’s legs, which he had moved apart with his hands to get closer. 

And then he kissed him.

Not on the lips at first; he started at the crook of Hakyeon’s neck and worked his way up. He smirked against Hakyeon’s skin as he felt the older sigh at his movements.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Hakyeon grumbled, but Jaehwan chuckled. He kissed along Hakyeon’s jawline slowly until out of impatience Hakyeon turned his head to meet Jaehwan’s lips. The older’s mouth was sweet from the punch, a contrast to the salt on his skin from the summer heat.

Jaehwan abruptly pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp, almost screaming. “Your hands are so cold!”

Hakyeon’s hands had found their way to his waist, but worked their way up as he shot back, “Well, maybe if you were wearing a real shirt…”

Jaehwan pouted. “You said I look hot when I wear this. Especially when I wear my shorts with it.”

“Right now it’s in the way. Take it off.”

Jaehwan didn’t have to be asked twice. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side. Then he tugged at the bottom of Hakyeon’s. “Okay. What about yours?” He put on one of his irresistible pouting faces and the older rolled his eyes before following suit.

“If your lip keeps sticking out like that I’m going to bite it.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Hakyeon wrapped his arms around his waist and roughly pulled him close enough so it was no longer comfortable for Jaehwan to maintain the position he was in. He lowered himself to sit, and straddled Hakyeon’s lap. Jaehwan made his silly pouty face again, just to test him, and Hakyeon put a hand behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Right as Jaehwan relaxed, Hakyeon took his bottom lip between his teeth, just as he promised.

He felt Hakyeon’s other hand go up the leg of his basketball shorts - it didn’t take much because the way he sat exposed most of his thighs already - and he smiled against Hakyeon’s lips. The room had quickly become overwhelmingly hot even for a nice summer day, and it would have been a lot more manageable with the rest of their clothes gone as soon as possible. Jaehwan ground his hips in Hakyeon’s lap to make the point.

Hakyeon was quick to catch on (he always was) and undid the drawstring on Jaehwan’s shorts. He stopped kissing him on the lips and instead moved to kiss the crook of his neck while at the same time his hand slid past Jaehwan’s waistband and he palmed him over his underwear. Jaehwan exhaled softly and his own hands made their way to Hakyeon’s hips. His fingers struggled with the buttons on the older’s pants - of course he had to be wearing jeans - but soon enough he was able to unfasten them and open the zipper.

That was when Hakyeon got bold, his hand sneaking past the elastic of Jaehwan’s boxers and wrapping around what was quickly becoming an erection. “Hey,” Jaehwan gasped, caught somewhat off guard. He was going to make a snide remark in protest, but Hakyeon began to stroke him. A sound halfway between a sigh and a moan left his lips and the older smiled before he kissed his open mouth. He started slow at first, but he built up speed until Jaehwan’s moans filled the air at a steady pace. His nails dug into Hakyeon’s sides, sliding and scratching the skin slightly. Hakyeon continued to kiss around his neck at sporadic intervals, going up and down the sides, following his jawline, and back again.

But it was all happening too fast. Jaehwan wasn’t ready to let their moment go so soon. He grabbed Hakyeon by the wrist. “Hang on. Not so soon.”

Hakyeon smirked. “Getting excited, huh?”

“Shut up.”

But Hakyeon listened to him and stopped. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and kissed his lips again. “Now what?”

“Your turn?” Jaehwan suggested. The comment was somewhat tongue-in-cheek, but Hakyeon humored him anyway. He pushed Jaehwan off of himself gently so that he could take off his own pants and underwear. He was already hard, which made Jaehwan chuckle. “And you’re calling me excited?”

“Shut up,” Hakyeon said, his tone an imitation of Jaehwan’s only moments before. He relaxed so his upper body was up against the headboard, and Jaehwan settled between his legs again, kneeling. He kissed Hakyeon. He started on his mouth, then ignored the older’s whine of protest as he moved to his neck. As he moved down, he focused on the spot where Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder met and he nipped a little. “No fair,” Hakyeon muttered, “I didn’t try to leave marks on you.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and detached himself to look through the nightstand drawers. The first one just had some cough drops, empty wrappers, and old receipts in it. He closed it and groaned. “Where do we keep the lube?”

“Third drawer, I think?”

The third was the second to the bottom, and Jaehwan had to lean awkwardly halfway over the bed to open it. But he found what he was looking for - among a few other things that he considered also grabbing but decided to save for another occasion. When he pulled himself back, he saw Hakyeon had repositioned himself so he wasn’t sitting as straight. Jaehwan settled himself back where he had been before, and picked up where he left off on the kisses. He slowly trailed them down the front of Hakyeon’s body, lower and lower, until he got down to his cock, which he unceremoniously took into his mouth.

Hakyeon sighed and let his head fall back, quiet gasps floating from his lips as Jaehwan began to move his head up and down and hollow his cheeks around him. The younger was moving at his own pace, having only one hand to undo the cap of the lube as his other was busy gripping the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh. He took two seconds to let go as he squeezed some from the tube onto his free fingers then replaced his hand. His other now slicked-up hand found its way behind Hakyeon, his fingers between his ass cheeks as he pushed one inside.

“Oh,” Hakyeon gasped and tensed for a moment, caught by surprise.

Jaehwan paused what he was doing to look up at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Hakyeon exhaled as his body relaxed, “but only if you fuck me after. I want more than this.” He tried and failed to stifle a moan as Jaehwan slid a second finger into him. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Jaehwan chuckled, and struggled to keep himself from smiling so he could return to the business of sucking him off. Within a few moments, he felt one of the older’s hands gripping his hair. He started to move his fingers and in return Hakyeon’s moans became louder and more frequent. Slowly, he introduced a third, paying attention to the other’s reactions to make sure it was as comfortable as possible. Hakyeon pulled on his hair a little out of impatience, and in response Jaehwan scissored his fingers before he began to alternate between moving them in and out of him and keeping them inside of him as he curled them. He did his best to give equal attention to his mouth on his cock, but occasionally he paused and needed another quick hair pull to bring him back.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon groaned. “I’m close.”

The younger continued as he was for a few moments, then took his mouth off of him. He kept working his fingers inside of him and took his hand that was on Hakyeon’s thigh and stroked him to completion. He let Hakyeon relax for a moment before he pulled his fingers out of him and crawled over the bed to kiss him.

“What about you?” Hakyeon asked. It wasn’t what Jaehwan had expected him to say.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Can you just fuck me, please?” Jaehwan tried to open his mouth to speak, to ask Hakyeon if he was really okay with it, but he was beat to it with “I’m clearly prepped enough already.” While Jaehwan was busy trying to think of a response to the first question, Hakyeon had been stroking himself to get hard again.

Jaehwan shuffled around the blankets to find the lube again, and when he slicked himself up it took an immense amount of self control to not just jerk off and leave Hakyeon lying there. He settled himself between Hakyeon’s legs again, one of them hooked around his waist, and slowly guided himself inside of him. “Is this okay?”

“Move,” was Hakyeon’s only response.

He didn’t have to be asked twice, knowing the next time Hakyeon wouldn’t be as kind, and slowly pulled out and back in again until he could establish a rhythm they were both comfortable with. He placed a kiss to the older’s chest, and felt the deep vibrations as his moans started up again. He would have asked how Hakyeon felt or possibly even made a snide remark, but his words were replaced by his own moans and grunts.

Hakyeon didn’t know what to do with his hands. At first they gripped the sheets, then they traveled Jaehwan’s torso, nails occasionally piercing his skin. He kept trying to edge Jaehwan to go faster or harder, but the younger was content where he was. When he tensed and came for the second time his nails were digging into Jaehwan’s forearms.

Jaehwan wasn’t much farther behind after making himself wait for so long, and had to collect himself as he caught his breath. “Fuck,” he muttered when he pulled out, “I’m sorry, I-” he had meant to pull out before he finished, to save Hakyeon the mess.

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon laughed, “you should probably spend your time worrying about the fact that the entire block probably heard us.”

“What?” Jaehwan looked over to where Hakyeon was looking, and that’s when he realized they never closed the window. He groaned and let himself fall forward onto Hakyeon’s chest, while the older simply chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an unfortunately worded [tweet](https://imgur.com/u6XhDVN).  
> my first time writing something like this. this has been a wip for over a year.  
> comments & kudos are appreciated! ♡


End file.
